The damaging effects of water are the largest contributor to roadbed deterioration and produce significant maintenance issues for finished roadways. High moisture content in the soil of a roadbed may be due to large volumes of water introduced either through precipitation or capillary action from below. Limiting the introduction of water by creating a hardened and water resistant soil roadbed will:                1. Maintain a roadbed's soil strength near maximum compaction density;        2. Greatly reduce the thermal expansion and contraction of a soil's clays, thereby significantly reducing potholes and road surface cracking;        3. Prevent erosion of both roadbed and shoulders;        4. Reduce maintenance costs associated with the repair of roadbeds caused by water damage and excessive moisture content.        